Got Gel? Yep, But No Tofu
by Inferno Wing
Summary: The Sequel To Got Gel! Robin's hair is back to normal but what of Dearest? She's not giving up easily. Now it's the tofu's turn to go missing...
1. Just The Tip of the Tofu Wedge

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. It is I again, and you people thought you were rid of me. But I have written a sequel. And, to all you newcomers, this story will not make the slightest bit of sense if you do not read about the Titans' first encounter with this villainess in 'Got Gel?' Just warning you. **

**Disclaimer: (sigh) I do not own the Teen Titans, but that's nothing a little duct tape can't fix... **

They were totally, completely, utterly, out of tofu.

Beast Boy gasped in immediate panic, checking the shelf where his tofu was kept again with no avail. He just had to face the facts, he was out of tofu. Distress rising in him, he looked for some source of nutrients. There was Cyborg's assortment of meats.. no. He glanced across the shelves, Starfire's...um... well... stuff, no way was he touching that. Then there was Robin's food, which consisted of whatever the leader actually ate besides pizza. Then there was Raven's shelf which was just about barren.

Beast Boy collapsed to his knees, hopelessly whimpering. No tofu, no tofu, no tofu, the words rang in his mind as he buried his head in his arms. He rocked back and forth a few times, looking around with big eyes at the tofu-less fridge. He wasn't sure how long he sat there until he finally toppled over in a welcomed faint.

"I did not know that Beast Boy and Robin were such... drama beans" he heard Starfire's say from somewhere above his head

"That's queen Star, drama queen" he then recognized Robin's voice correcting her, but after that he paid no attention to whether the conversation went on or not, for the most heavenly scent he had ever known had just reached his nose. Snapping his eyes open he found the source quickly, a lump of tofu held by an anxious looking Raven, who was hoodless on her knees next to him.

"Dude, Tofu" he cried joyfully and grabbed it from Raven, embracing it as if he were being reunited with a long lost lover.

"I thought that would do it." Raven muttered, standing up and pulling her hood on, masking most of her face in shadow

"You scared us B" Cyborg told the only half-paying attention Beast Boy"If we hadn't kept those stores, we could have Robin's gel fiasco all over again."

As soon as they got back to the tower Robin had ordered each Titan gather up a good deal of their favorite items so Dearest wouldn't be able to do a repeat. In the end about five bottles of gel, plenty of mustard, some herbal tea packets, a box of toaster waffles, and a large block of tofu were -thrown into a vault and securely locked up in Titans tower in case of extreme emergency. In his freak-out mode, Beast Boy had forgotten it.

Robin gave Cyborg a look that hinted he would like for his time of indignity to be forgotten before he spoke,

"We know who this is, Dearest, who else could it be"

"A twisted mutant bent on destroying the tofu world as we know it" Beast Boy stated helpfully, nibbling on his lovingly held tofu

Cyborg rolled his eyes"It's Dearest, same plot, same tactic, everything, just different target. Is she just that lazy and she thinks we won't figure it out"

"Or, perhaps Dearest wants to lure us into believing we know what shall happen" Starfire pointed out"She is not being very discrete, though she is rather flashy anyway..."

"It's a sign" Raven sated

Robin frowned"No it's not, a sign is a: noun One: a thing whose presence or occurrence indicates the probable presence, occurrence, or advent of something else. Two: a signal, gesture, or notice conveying information or an instruction. Three: a symbol or word used to represent something in algebra, music, or other subjects. Four: Astrology each of the twelve equal sections into which the zodiac is divided."

Cyborg looked at him oddly"Since when did you become resident walking dictionary"

Starfire gazed In the direction Raven had been looking before she had spoken,

"Excuse me, but I do believe that may be the sign friend Raven was referring to." she said slowly, pointing to a black piece of paper sitting in the fridge.

All five titans crowded around to read the light blue writing on the paper.

'THIS IS A SIGN' it said in large letters at the top (a look of understanding spread across Robin's face when he read this) in smaller scrawl it read, 'My dear Titans, you have escaped me once, with your precious leader intact, what a shame. But this time I will not fail. I shall take you down one by one if I have to. Be wary, Titans, if I must I will go to more violent measures, I'd watch that teddy bear of yours Cyborg...(Cyborg now whimpered quite audibly and murmured something about 'PJ Snufflefluff') Watch for me.' At the bottom in exaggerated cursive was the name 'Dearest'

Robin straightened, his face grim,

"Well that's that" he sighed"We know two things, she's manipulative and she isn't the least bit nervous about us knowing about her."

"And she's got it in for PJ" Cyborg announced in distressed tones.

Raven shook her head slowly and starfire offered a half-hearted grin.

Robin just deepened his 'serious face'"Titans, we need to track Dearest down, as soon as possible."

And with that their over serious 'Huh! Ha! I am the spiky haired leader of the Teen Titans, even though I am the only one without built in powers and I shall kick your butt!' leader exited the room with a swish of his cape. Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire followed suit, with Beast Boy toddling behind, humming softly and rocking his tofu slowly back and forth in his arms, happy to be with it again.

This was an alarm, sure, Raven thought in the back of her mind, and it was over quickly, but this was a bit too easy, what was Dearest planning?

**In a Typically Spooky Warehouse-y Type Place Several Miles Away**

They got the message" a cold voice stated into the gloom, to no one in particular.

As you may have already guessed, the voice belonged to our villainess, Dearest. The tones she spoke with now were her calmer ones, when she grew too excited her voice tended to turn to a shrill volume. Anyone who knew her would think of these instances almost instantly, then again, you would too if you had had your ear drums explode like they had been run through with a bamboo skewer during causal conversation.

Right now Dearest's face was illuminated in the pale glow of a screen that was playing back tape that had been filmed during the 'tofu alert'. Her blonde hair was tipped with electric blue and shoulder length and steely blue eyes set above a samll nose watched the screen intently. Now the tiny camera she had placed in the fridge was useless since it could now only see the inside of the fridge but it had done what she needed it to do. Suddenly Dearest reached out with a slim, pale hand and pressed a button, causing Beast Boy's joyful face to freeze on the screen before her. Zooming in on this image she chuckled quietly.

"Soon enough..." she muttered, reaching out with her free hand to delicately lift a veggie burger to her mouth.

**Author's Note: And that was chapter one. Please review! I woudl greatly appreciate it. My teddy bear Robin Junior would appreciate it too. He and my alter ego, Onrefni, helped me with this... along with a cd player and loads of caffeine. Wave to the lovely readers Robin!**

**Oh yes, and Robin's dictionary response was from the WordPerfect 10 dictionary.**


	2. How Much Is That Titan In The Window?

**Author's Note:**

Hello you fine people. I finally got around to writing chapter two! It's not quite as funny as some other stuff but I've got ideas for later chapters... Oh boy do I have ideas...

**Disclaimer:**

Waahhhh, I do not own the Teen Titans, I own nothing. My parents own me.

**Dearest's Hiedout**

Dearest munched her veggie burger thoughtfully, she had all her steps planned out, or so she thought. She wanted to destroy the Teen Titans, she knew that much. Not kill them, maybe but at least break them apart. Her first attempt had failed. But that instance had given her the chance to see how much she admired Beast Boy. That branded him as her next target. She slowly allowed a smirk to creep across her face as she watched her men start to prepare for the next phase of her plan. Every single one of them was dressed in all black, with whatever equipment they needed hanging on their person. They all had their faces covered, besides their eyes, as well. Dearest's smirk grew even more defined, silver blue eyes gleaming in the gloom like living ice. This time she wasn't getting her hands dirty.

**Titans Tower**

"I can't get a lock on her location." Robin announced, his voice giving away his frustration.

"But she did leave this!" Cyborg exclaimed, sprinting into the room with a fluffy blue teddy bear in one hand and something between two fingers in the other. "She had a micro camera in the fridge!"

"What's the point of that?" Raven asked, her voice indicating a bit of disgust on this villain's clumsiness, "We were sure to find it eventually."

"Perhaps this Dearest has other reasons for this tiny recording device... or maybe she simply dropped it?" Starfire suggested, earning herself doubtful looks from the others.

"Why can't we just find her?" Robin growled, typing a bit more

Behind him Beast Boy had nearly run out of tofu, save for the little wedge he saved in his pocket, for emergency. It was growing harder and harder for him to go on without being able to eat it whenever he wished.

Suddenly the screen began blinking and zooming in to pin point a place on the city map.

"Dearest?" Raven asked hurriedly, floating forward to look at the screen.

Robin shook his head, his mouth set in a grim line,

"No, it's a break-in, we'll have to deal with her later."

He stood up, glancing at the screen just a few seconds longer in order to memorize the coordinates for a time being.

"Titans Go!"

"Hey! Wait a minute! I have to put PJ down for his nap! Honestly, don't leaders have any patience in their over-gelled heads! Little bears need their sleep so they can grow up big and strong, don't they my little Snufflefluff?"

As soon as the bit of blue faux fur had been settled comfortably down for his nap the Titans were on their way.

Little did they know It wasn't gold or jewels these criminals were out to steal.

**The crime scene (duh)**

They came to the broken-in bank to find about five masked ninja-looking fighters. Of course each one of them charged into their individual battles, trying to cut these villains down as quickly and efficiently as possible.

At some point in the fight Robin saw a fighter break for the alley. He turned to see if any of his teammates could help him go after the guy but they were all engaged in combat. Shrugging, he tore after the black uniformed figure himself, a bird-a-rang in hand.

As soon as he got inside the mouth of the alley he felt a rough punch dealt to his head, he swung out with his own fist, feeling his hand meet a hard cheekbone. As soon as this attacker was backing away though, he felt another blow, and another. A sharp stinging in his left shoulder told him at least one of his attackers was armed with something.

He was outnumbered severely he realized, at least ten to one. Something else entered his brain at the same time, this was no incidental situation, this was a trap.

He fought valiantly, taking down several of his attackers before he took one too many blows to the head and was dazed for a moment. He stumbled forward, his world spinning dizzily. He fell forward and realized something black and cloth-like was being pulled over his head until he faded into complete unconsciousness.

"Are you sure he's the right one?" one of the fighters asked his fellows, leaning closer to see the Boy Wonder, who still lay at their feet.

One of the others frowned, a look of doubt in what you could see of his face,

"I dunno... he is a Teen Titan though, right?"

"Do you know any other kids that have glowy eyes and run around wearing capes?"

Slowly, one by one, the assembled ten fighters shook their heads.

What seemed to be the leader of the bunch shrugged,

"And besides, if he is the wrong one, we can sell him on one of those internet auction sites. How much do you think he'd be worth?"

He might have gotten some interesting answers if not for the sounds of voices outside the alley that made all ten heads turn.

"They're coming." One of them breathed, turning to signal to the others, "You, you, and you, take the twerp to Dearest, we'll hold his playground pals off."

**A random instant message sent between two Robin-crazed girls that honestly havve nothing to do with the plot**

**RobinsSweetee212: **I'm on one of those internet auction sites...

**Crazy4Robbie56: **Really? Anything good?

**RobinsSweetee212: **No... wouldn't it be cool if we could BUY Robin!

**Crazy4Robbie56: **sigh If only... you think someone could kidnap him for us?

**Author's Corner:**

And that was chapter two. I'm a bit concerned about how well this was written but I hope it will make y'all want to continue reading. Just for the record the IM convo was COMPLETELY MADE UP. As well as the screen names. If either of the names are yours or you know someone with them I send my most sincere apologies and wish for you to know it is pure coincidence. Good grief, Robin Junior! Get out here and say hello to all the people!

Robin Junior: (waves paw)

Inferno: Good boy

Onrefni: How come I don't get that much attention?

Inferno: You're mean, and not as cute and fluffy.

Robin Junior: (blushes)


	3. The Vegetarian, The Leader, and a Touch ...

**Author's Note: Hello there everyone. I hope you are all well in health and mind. Wait, you guys hang out on fanfic, you actually care what happens in this fic, you can't be that well in the mind. Oh well, that's okay, have a bag of gummy bears. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans. But I own Dearest... sort of. She keeps breaking out of her cage. Should I have gotten guinea pig sized instead of gerbil?**

**On with my weird fic...**

**Dearest's Hideout**

Dearest was very, very angry.

Almost as angry as the time the mean boy at school ate a drumstick. Right in front of her. Of course, he regretted it, he would never eat anything that couldn't be drawn through a straw again, she made sure of that.

But that had nothing to do with why she was angry this time.

"You are all so stupid!" she screamed at an assembled line of henchmen, "What in the heck could be going on in your heads!"

"They're both skinny, they're both Titans, we didn't see-" one man started but was cut off by Dearest's fierce attack on him... it wasn't really that fierce, since she had slung a discarded tofu burger at him. But if it had been a rock it would have been very fierce.

"There is a big difference in a green shape shifter and a spiky haired blackbelt that smells of hair gel!" she screamed, everyone within a ten-mile radius winced as her already high pitched voice reached dog whistle potential

"We're sorry, miss, we'll do better..."

Suddenly another henchmen came sprinting in, clutching a piece of paper in his hand.

"Good news! I got an estimate and the skinny freak is worth at least twenty bucks!" he exclaimed, "Just a few clicks and he's auctioned off to the fastest rabid fan girl! Oh, and here's the box of raisins you asked for."

"I could get that new CD I want..." Dearest pondered happily, snatching up the raisins and beginning to munch on them but then her features froze, "Wait... what was that you said?"

"I said his estimate is at least twenty bucks but I'm sure if we threw in the fact his costume comes with him then..."

"No, the last part.."

"Rabid fan girls?"

"Hmm..." Dearest murmured, "Yes, you may have something there..."

**Titans Tower (While it's dark outside, during that time you normal people call night.)**

"I have a lock on him!" Cyborg cried out, typing frantically and glancing up at a large screen

"He's moving west... and quickly." Raven murmured, also gazing at the screen

A little red dot was moving quickly across the screen in the named direction, blinking continuously. A few seconds later it disappeared with an odd 'blip'

"What? How could that happen?" Cyborg exclaimed, fiddling with the keyboard.

"He disappeared at the location of the old large storage buildings." Starfire pointed out, her jaw clenched. Her eyes were red and puffy, having cried for the past few hours, but now that sorrow seemed to be replaced with burning anger. (A/N: Watch out Dearest... you've been messing' with Star's property now...)

Raven hovered over "Maybe if we head there then-" her statement was ended abruptly as the power shut off.

"I didn't do it!" Beast Boy yelled from upstairs

**Outside the Tower (dun dun dun)**

"Was that the right one?"

"I dunno, this one's yellow right?"

"It looks a little more orange..."

"No, no, this one's orange, next to the red one."

"Wait, that's red?"

"It worked, now come on, idiots, before you electrocute yourselves." a harsh voice interrupted

The three girls who had been talking looked up at the source quizzically. All four were beside the power box to the Tower. What they were doing was evident judging by the wire cutters clutched in one girl's hands. Each one of them wore dark jeans, tennis shoes, and black hoodies. Each one had a small picture of Robin stitched on the left side of the hoodie and the letters R.I.T.H.F.W.A.M.O.U.D.K.A.W.B.E.T.D.H. (A/N: Yes, it is very long, but fun to try and say.)

"Okay, what do we do now then miss 'I'm so smart'. I suppose _you _know?" the one who had been doing the actual wire cutting stood up, smoothing her blonde ponytail that was streaked with bleach blonde highlights.

"Actually I do, everyone else is in their places, except you three, as usual." the 'smart one' sighed, growing frustrated, "I don't have time for this, as soon as we see any of them, we're going in, you do remember which window it is, right?"

A round of unsure nods.

"Okay then, I'm gone."

As soon as the 'commander' had left, the blonde turned to her group.

"Can you believe her?" she sighed, "She thinks she's all that, and this outfit is hideous."

"I like, know Sierra." another girl whose outfit detoured slightly from the rest with a black ribbon that had the name 'Leah' embroidered on it , "But it's for Robin, remember." she flipped her brunette ponytail streaked with caramel highlights expertly as if the boy wonder was standing there.

"Yeah, girls, we need to be focused. We're the Thrilling Three." a black haired girl, dubbed Piper, spoke up, she was a third skinnier and a head shorter than the other girls.

"Let's go!"

And with that rather cliche line the three girls split up to get into their positions. They were a dedicated, if slightly ditzy and annoying team within a team. They could be Robin's only hope.

Makes you feel horrible for him doesn't it?

**Author's and Robin Junior's note: Alright, there you go. The Thrilling Three are loosely based on people I know but I'll be hung by the neck until dead if I say who. What is Dearest up to? Who is this organization with the too long name? What are they up to? Where is our Boy Wonder? How long will Beats Boy go normally without large amounts of tofu? Why is Dearest obsessed with veggie burgers and raisins?**

**Onrefni: Why are you such a freak?**

**Robin Junior: (waves to all the nice people) Review please! I worked hard on this... with Inferno's help...**


	4. The Mystery Of Scoopy Begins

**Author's Note: Chapter four! Please review... **

**Disclaimer: (robin Junior toddles out) Um, Inferno started crying at the idea of having to say this again so, she doesn't own the Teen Titans...**

**Dearest's Hideout**

Robin awoke to the feeling of his head throbbing ruthlessly. He knew immediately that he had been captured and was among the enemy since his limbs were tied with something very strong and his eyes were veiled. That could have been a good thing though since any light would have corkscrewed right into his skull and split it open like a walnut from pain.

After noting all of these very important factors, Robin always heard a very quiet snarl from what he guessed was a corner of the room. Whatever the thing was, from the sound of the growl he supposed it was about the size of a rottweiler and angry. This was turning out to be a great day. In that moment he summed up the situation in a simple list:

1. A madwoman had taken him prisoner.

2. He was currently immobile

3. And couldn't see.

4. They obviously didn't provide prisoners with Tylenol.

5. Something could very possibly eat him.

6. His feet were cold.

7. This wasn't a very desirable situation he was in.

With those thoughts in mind he began to struggle valiantly against his bonds, not that it was any effect since he couldn't see them, he couldn't use his hands, and his belt had been taken so, no birdarang. Someone else obviously thought these efforts were pointless too.

"You're wasting your time, and energy." A cold voice remarked, Robin heard a door shut softly

"Dearest!" he snarled, fighting harder and twisting his head this way and that, trying to see around his blindfold.

"Wow, that was even more cliche' than what I was thinking of saying next," she commented, crossing the room in three quick steps and taking the veil off of him.

Robin gazed around, it was a plain concrete room, nothing fancy for the likes of him. He was backed up to a wall with his hands tied to a metal loop mounted in the stone behind him. Same for his feet. It took a him a moment before he remembered the snarling. He glanced around but saw nothing that would indicate what had made the sound, it must have been taken out when Dearest came in. After a minute of searching he stared back at the impatiently waiting Dearest.

"You shouldn't ignore a lady." she told him snottily, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she spoke.

"I don't see one," he answered angrily, he might've added to that but his gaze then fell on Dearest's feet

"What the- those are my shoes!" he yelled, his cold toes curling up

Dearest smirked, striking a pose and glancing towards the Boy Wonder's footwear, now on her feet

"They were you're shoes, but I think I make them more of a fashion statement than you ever did,"

Suddenly a black-suited henchmen poked his head through the door,

"Miss, you're supper has been prepared, and Scoopy has been fed."

Dearest smiled, "Lovely, bring him in when I am done dining." she tossed a demonic smile over her shoulder at Robin as she exited the room, metal toed combat boots clunking.

Robin glared after her then tilted his head back, intending to think of a plan but only one thing came to his mind,

'Who in their right mind names ANYTHING Scoopy!'

He hoped his team was having better luck than he was.

**Titans Tower**

Cyborg popped the ever-useful flashlight out of his shoulder and peered around the gloomy living area. Purple, green, and a set of cat eyes gleamed back at him.

"What has happened?" Starfire asked cautiously, holding a starbolt aloft in her hand

Beast Boy changed from his cat form to normal and looked around as well,

"Dudes, first my tofu, now this... it could be aliens or zombies or-"

Raven glared at him, her hands were already full of her powers so she could at least resist the urge to strangle him,

"Don't be stupid, why would aliens or zombies bother to turn our power off?"

Beast Boy started to answer but paused, sniffing the air,

"Do you guys smell that? It's like... girly."

The other Titans noticed it too before long, but the source soon became obvious, as one by one girls that appeared to be in their early to mid teens stepped out of the darkest parts of the gloom till the Titans found themselves surrounded. Each girl had a pony tail and they all seemed to have some sort of uniform.

Cyborg frowned, looking at them all, everyone else seemed ready to attack the invaders but Cyborg himself was hesitant.

"They're just girls, y'all?" he muttered, "what can they really do?"

At that moment something that distinctly resembled a paint ball was fired at him, leaving a splattering of pink paint and a red welt on his cheek.

"Never mind."

At some point during the battle of toned down Titans powers and fangirl paint ball guns, disgusting mind-altering perfume and some kind of make-up that burned like acid Raven glanced up, noting that Beast Boy was missing. She tensed considerably, they couldn't afford to have two titans gone. It may have been that initial thought that triggered an idea they could've used long before.

"Starfire!" Raven called out, moving towards the alien, who had just (gently) rendered a fangirl unconscious.

"Yes, friend?"

"Come with me, we have to get rid of them somehow, and I may have the way."

Both girls made their way down the hall, leaving Cyborg to fend for himself until they got back.

**Author's Note: Hello, this is chapter four. It took me forever to write because it kept getting deleted and I've been sick as a dog, no offense to the dogs out there. I'm sorry for the lack of comedy in this chapter I'll try harder next time. Robin Junior is still here... and Onrefni, unfortunately. Review please.**

**Onrefni: I heard that! And you'd be nothing without me!**


End file.
